Zero Mystic Force
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: There is more to the world of Halkegenia then first thought as a secret society had protected it from the evils of the underworld sense before Brimir and have been deemed as a myth by many nobility. Only few know of there existacen as this society the Mystic Force will rise again when the world is threatened by the underworld yet again. Magical Source Mystic Force.


Zero Mystic Force

ESKK: Hey it's me and I have a first for the history books for a crossover between Power Rangers Mystic Force and Familiar of Zero. I hope you enjoy it sense me and Wolfpackersson09 worked hard on it so leave a review when you're done and follow the story favorite it if you like it. Also for the sake of being awesome for my readers I decided to use both Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Rangers Mystic Force so if you want to see stuff from either series just tell me and I'll try to put it in.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"Mystic spells,"

"**Brimir spells,"**

"_Mystic code,"_

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Wolfpackersson09 own Familiar of Zero or Power Rangers Mystic Force/Mahou Sentai Magiranger.

(Start)

Saito Hiraga was walking down the street as he was holding his laptop in his arms knowing full well he was lucky to pull up the Yen to pay for the repairs. "Man I really have to find a part time job or something," Saito said as he was your average Japanese Teenager. Black hair, blue eyes, and the Japanese complexion. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and pair of sneakers, a red and white jacket and was holding a laptop under his arm.

As he walked down the street he couldn't help but feel out of place in a way. It was just a feeling he got. He was basically an adopted child that just appeared out of nowhere and his adopted parents had took him in and treated him like he was their own. As he walked he soon noticed a green portal of sorts ahead of him as he was confused to see it. "Where did that come from?" he asked as he walked close to it and poked it but when he did it rippled like water as he decided to experiment a bit and put his hand in but when he did it got stuck. "Oh crap someone help!" he called but no one paid attention as he struggled to get his hand out.

But soon he was sucked in as Saito screamed in shock as he dropped his Laptop on the way.

(Meanwhile while this was happening in another world)

Louise Valiere was preparing to perform her Familiar Summoning as she knew if she can summon a powerful Familiar then she wouldn't be called a Zero anymore. She tried to stay hidden at first so she can get herself psyched up but Kirche went and called her out saying she hadn't gone yet but she knew she was the last one and she had to perform the summoning. Meanwhile nearby a woman in a cloak was watching as her cloak had a Runic "M" on it as it was apparent she was a mage of sorts.

"Ok then Ms. Valiere if you would perform the summoning," the bald man Colbert said as Louise nodded.

Meanwhile the woman watched as she paid close attention to each individual student who had the elements she was seeking. 'The one with the Mole has a strong connection to the earth stronger than others so he should be able to connect to nature, the one with the dragon she's as ever changing as the wind though she would need to express herself more but she might be capable, the one with the tiny frog is as gentle and furious as the water and the pink haired one of void had a connection to thunder but one more is still needed though the Germanian doesn't fit the position of the Mystic Fire,' the woman thought as she remained hidden and observed.

"Ok then I'll perform the summoning," Louise said as she took a deep breath before beginning the chant.

**"Oh faithful, beautiful, and powerful servant, somewhere within the universe, please heed my come side and answer my summons!"** She said and in a flash of light, Saito was there instead of his home.

Saito was confused as to why he was here as he knew one thing. "Please don't let this get worse," he said as no one seemed to understand him.

"Hah Louise the Zero had summoned a commoner!" came a voice of a student as he laughed.

"As expected you never fail to meet our expectations Zero," another said as this was downright bullying.

"Wait this can't be right there has to be a mistake please let me fix this," Louise begged as she didn't want the embarrassment of having a commoner as her Familiar.

"I'm sorry Ms. Valiere but the Spring Summoning Festival is a sacred rite you have to take what you can get," Colbert said as Louise sighed in disappointment. But before she could perform the contract Saito, Louise, a blond haired male Student named Guiche, a female blond student named Montmorency, and a blue haired female student named Tabitha had a mystic circle appear above them and it went down transporting them as all that was left was a note.

"What?" the teacher asked as he picked up the note and when he read it and saw the symbol his eyes widen at what was happening.

(Scene Break)

The four students and one boy from another world were suddenly teleported from their location and into what seemed to be the insides of a tree. They had no idea where they were, and it showed when Montmorency asked first.

"Where are we?" She asked as everyone was confused on what it was, but it had the feel of magic.

Saito didn't understand a single word they said as he did a little exploring. He soon found a large book with an odd symbol on it.

That was when a woman in a cloak appeared as everyone was shocked at how she appeared.

"Welcome chosen few," she greeted as everyone was shocked at how she appeared.

"Who are you and where are we!" Louise demanded as Saito didn't understand anything.

"One moment," she began as she took off her hood to reveal a woman in her late thirties to her early 40's as Guiche admired her beauty. "I need to cast a translation spell on this one," she said as she took out a wand with a white stone on it in the shape of a snow flake. She waved it around producing an energy hitting Saito who was luckily unharmed. "Speak now," she said as Saito was surprised he understood that.

"Where am I?" he asked as he wanted answers.

"Now to business my name is Aura and I am a magic user much like all of you but I was trained by people who don't believe in the system Brimir created," Aura said as the students were surprised to be in the presence of what should be a heathen. "As to where you are, you are in my home here the base of the magic order called Mystic Force is," Aura said as Tabitha spoke up.

"Mystic Force Urban legend," Tabitha said sense no proof was found of The Mystic Force ever existing.

"Trust me there very real they have existed sense before Brimir and even aided him in his true mission to the place you called the Holy Land," Aura said as everyone was confused. "Allow me to explain as best I can when Brimir and his familiar Gandalfr as well as the first of the four royal families went to the Holy Land he also was accompanied by The first Mystic Force chosen he went to these lands not to free it but to seal away the path to the underworld and he succeeded and he had hoped the seal would hold for all of time, but..." Aura began as Montmorency knew what the, 'but,' was.

"The seal began to weaken," she said as Aura nodded.

"Seventeen years ago the demons of the underworld broke through and the Mystic Force at the time sacrificed their lives to re-energize the seal for a bit longer but I lost two things very close to me," she said glancing at a small shrine of with a picture of a man and a child. Louise saw this and could tell this woman was a widow.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Guiche asked as Tabitha deduced it.

"Seal weakening again," Tabitha said as Aura nodded.

"Yes which is why," she began before a small explosion was heard as a blond haired girl with pointy ears came out with her hair puffy as she coughed.

"Sorry lady Aura I messed up and the spell again," she said as Montmorency eyes were wide in shock. Aura noticed this and acted to defuse the situation.

"Now all of you be calm what you were told about the Elves being evil was incorrect they assisted Brimir in sealing the underworld and this elf Tiffinia is my apprentice," Aura said defusing the situation which put the four students at relative ease.

"But elves have killed humans on the spot!" Montmorency argued and Aura had a counter, especially noticing Tiffinia's unease at the appearance of humans.

"And humans have killed elves even more so, and not for the sake of defending their homes. Yet for greed, power, and a racist human that attained power and believed that faith and salvation was for humans only. So do not go out into the world with hatred that was taught to you by those of greed and power. That is one of the first lessons in teaching you magic, the world is not just for humans, but of all good races." Aura said diffusing the situation, but Guiche would have possibly agitated it for a different reason. Tiffinia was a beauty with long flowing blonde hair and large bosoms that would attract any man.

"Sorry for any bad blood that our ancestors had caused," Tiffinia said as Montmorency was still wary.

"Now then as I was saying yes the Seal is weakening again and that is why I had went to your school sense I had sensed four and now five had the most potential of being the new Mystic Force," Aura said as Louise was surprised.

"Wait Mystic Force us but how can we hope to defeat the forces of the Underworld alone?" Louise asked as even she didn't know if she can basically fight against Hell itself.

"Do not fret the seal yes is weakening but right now all the Underworld can do is send ground troops and a commander through the seal and even then as you continue to fight them your magic will only grow," Aura said before she used magic and from one of the shelves a rolled up cloth was brought down and placed on the table before unrolling to reveal five cell phones that Saito can see.

"Cell phones?" he asked as he didn't expect to see that in this medieval like world.

"Well yes and no Saito originally they were wooden wands but my late husband gave me this idea from his home land and I was able to make it so accessing Spells is easier," Aura said as Saito was wondering if this guy this woman had married was from his world.

Saito took one as when he opened it his phone had a symbol of a phoenix on it. Louise took hers and she had a similar picture but it was more like a Garuda. Montmorency took hers and it had a picture of a sail fin on it, Tabitha took hers and it had the symbol of butterfly wings or where they pixie wings, and Guiche took his and it had the symbol of a bulls head on it.

"Those will also allow you to communicate with each other as well as morph into another form, your ranger form, all you must do in put in the code and say "Magical Source Mystic," Aura finished her explanation as Louise was shocked.

"So basically we're all that stands in the way of the underworld overrunning this world," Saito deduced as he was a bit scared.

"Yes but Saito this isn't your world to defend so you still have the option to either stay and fight or go home back to your own world," Aura said as Saito really wanted to go home. But if he did they the underworld might win if he was able to make it through then maybe the Underworld can make it to his world. He didn't want that happening as he decided.

"Ok I'll stay and fight," Saito said as Aura smiled. But her smile soon disappeared when she noticed the clothing the five were wearing.

"Well that's good but the clothing you're wearing unbefitting of those of the Mystic Force," she said waving her want again and sending a little magic to the fives clothing as there was a blinding light as their clothing was changed into something else.

When the light died down the girls saw there uniform was changed quite a bit Louise's shirt was now yellow as her skirt was black, he cape was still black but it now had a hood and the Brimir star brooch was now a circle with the five symbols on each phone, as on her shirt was the Garuda symbol on the right side of her shirt, Tabitha and Montmorency were dressed similar but Montmorency shirt was blue with the tail fin symbol and Tabitha's shirt was pink with the pixie wings.

Saito and Guiche were dressed completely different as Saito was now wearing black slacks with his sneakers replaced by slip on shoes used by mages, his cape wasn't the basic fabric that the girls had no it was pure leather as instead of the brooch Saito had the Mystic Symbol on the back of his cape, Saito's shirt was red as it had the phoenix symbol on the right part of the shirt, the same could be said for Guiche but his shirt was green with the bull head on it.

"There much better," Aura said as Louise could tell that this uniform was made of a much finer material then she had been wearing before. It was like the kind that could rival the fabrics used by Royalty as Tabitha had one complaint.

"Pink," Tabitha said with a slight tone of dislike.

"Well I'm sorry it's not too your liking Tabitha but it was made to represent your position as the Pink Mage," Aura said understanding Tabitha.

"Very well," she simply said as she knew it was required uniform.

"Now then I suggestion you familiarize yourselves with Root Core," Aura said as everyone nodded.

(Meanwhile in the Underworld)

Deep in this hellish place a cyborg like monster was sitting on a throne as all around him in this deep dark cave was monsters as far as the eye can see, near him was a bat like vampire woman as she had pale white hair as it was evident she wasn't human by physical appearance. The Vampire like woman seemed happy as she was almost skipping in the ground as she had good news to report.

"The seal is weakening again Morticon we can send some of our forces to the surface world," the vampire creature said as this cyborg man smirked.

"Yes Necrolai then we can prepare the world for The Masters return and his rule where darkness and evil shall reign supreme!" he said as he stood up pointing his sword to the ground. "Send our troops to the Towns in the land of Tristain we shall begin our campaign there!" he yelled as Necrolai nodded.

"Of course all in the name of the great Master," she said as in the center of this massive room was a white circle that would glow red every now and then.

Meanwhile in the darkness of one of the holes that acted as hallways was a man clad in purple armor with wolves on the shoulders. He was leaning on the wall listening in on the conversation between his cohorts. "It would seem I might be needed," he said as he got straight and began to walk away as he knew that if they begin their attack then the Mystic Force might show up and ruin their plans.

(Meanwhile at the Castle town)

People were carrying on about their business as many of them were busy with their everyday lives. That was until a dark magic circle appeared bellow there feat and from the ground came monsters as they all seemed to be something out of the stories of the Underworld all of them were ready to attack as they began their attack.

(Back at Root Core)

It was then that the crystal ball at the center of the room got dark as everyone seemed to notice. Aura went to investigate and saw that monsters have appeared in Tristain as Louise was shocked. "What are those thing?" Louise asked as she was worried she would have to get her feet dirty so soon.

"Underworld Foot Soldier they are basically the grunts and looks like the Seal has had a point of waiver if this many got out," Aura said as Saito gulped.

"What do we do?" he asked as Aura went to the five platforms that have broom sticks on them as Saito gulped.

"Take these they will get you to town fastest and the Morphers to transform to fight them," Aura said as Saito nodded.

Then a thought occurred to him.

"Um, how do I fly this thing?" He asked as Aura needed to get him started on magic in general if he was to learn quickly.

"Use your own innate magic power to lift yourself off the ground and fly. Levitation, speed, and direction are the forces of flight. Concentrate more on feeling then the technical stuff for now." Aura said, and Saito thought he got it: just think and use instinct to fly. He hoped it would be enough as the group started to fly out of Root Core and into the town.

(Later at town)

The group of five arrived at town as they saw people running away as Saito tripped and fell off his broom as he swore that thing was a death trap. "Ok we're here where are they?" he asked before they appeared as they attacked anything that got in there way.

"Don't worry my Valkyries will handle this," Guiche said before taking out his rose wand and sending pedals at the ground to summon his Bronze Valkyries but they were only sliced in two as if they didn't stand a chance against these thing.

"Ok if what Ms. Aura said is true then Brimir Magic has no effect on these things," Montmorency said as Louise Gulped.

"Morph," Tabitha said as Saito looked at her.

"Brimir magic no good Mystic Force magic better strength," Tabitha said as Saito got the idea as he took out the morpher as he opened it before pressing a button and the phone screen flipped into a want as Saito was surprised. The others did so, also as they were amazed at the design of these morphers before the numbers 1, 2, and 3 flashed one after another as if it's showing a code.

"Guys I have an idea I may be a commoner here but you have to trust me," Saito said as he pressed the buttons in the exact order they were shown. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" he invoked as with some movements pointed the wand skyward.

A golden magic circle appeared and the words _"Going Mysto Ranger"_ echoed within his head as it floated down over Saito. Once it reached the ground, it turned a fiery red as flames appeared all around his body without injuring him, instead leaving him in a strange battle suit with a red cape and a helmet.

"Whoa, this is pretty cool!" Saito exclaimed as he looked at his new look, and his new weapon: the magistaff.

"Wow it worked," Louise said as they realized something.

"Hey we never even got to learn your name," Guiche said as Tabitha nodded.

"Tabitha," the quiet girl introduced as Louise figured if they have to work together to save the world then they had to at least be on a first name basis.

"I'm Louise," Louise introduced as Guiche was next.

"I am Guiche and this lovely Rose is Montmorency," Guiche said as Saito nodded.

"And I'm Saito," Saito said as the four took out there cell morphers.

"Well then I guess we don't have much of a choice but we have to get fisticuffs," Louise said as she and the other four pressed the same code as Saito before beginning the phrase.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" they invoked before a similar thing happened to them. The difference was the suit color and design, Louise's suit was yellow with a skirt of white legs as the other two girls but for Montmorency it was blue and for Tabitha it was pink with the symbols of a Garuda, Tail fin, and Fairy wings respectively, Guiche was dressed like Saito in a similar suit but in green with a Minotaur head.

(Here comes everyone's classic power Rangers before battle introduction.)

The group figured sense they were all wearing masks they might as well do a pre-battle introduction. Guiche started them off as he spun his cape dramatically in a way that made him seem heroic. "Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" Guiche introduced with a passion as he did a pose as you can see the plant life around him such as trees and potted plants respond by growing a bit.

Tabitha spun her cape even if it would seem out of character to her but she knew what Guiche was going for. "Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" she invoked with more passion you would usually see in Tabitha as she did a pose with the wind blowing.

Montmorency was next as she spun her cape as her introduction was next. "Blue as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!" she called out in a passion as she did a pose as you could actually see the faint afterglow of the ocean behind her.

Now it was Louise's turn as she spun her cape as you could see an electric current in her hands. "Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" she invoked as you could tell by the passion in her voice that she was taking a great pride and joy in using this power for good and being able to use magic at last. She did a pose as Lightning struck down behind her as it didn't even hit anyone which was showing she had c some control over it.

Finally it was Saito as he spun his cape as when he did a current of flame followed as he was ready. "Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger," he invoked as the creatures were cowering a bit at being in the presence of such strong magic users.

Saito then placed his hand over his heart as if pointing out something as he stood in the middle of the group of five. "Our over Flowing Courage has become Magic! When the Evil of Darkness shows its face we cast it out with light and protect the innocent whether they be commoner or noble!" he began as Saito felt like he was living one of his childhood Super Hero TV shows. It was as if they knew what Saito was about to say next as they did want to make an entrance and make themselves into the heroes of Halgakenia. (MS?)

"POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!" they invoked with passion and as if by magic there symbol the mystic circle appeared behind them and they struck a heroic pose as energy was released to show their individual color as the monsters seemed to be cowering in fear as many of them had heard of the Mystic Force who stood against the Underworld Time and time again.

The creatures looked at them for a little while, before charging first into a fistfight. The young mages had a single problem: most of them had been in a proper fight ever. Then there was the fact that they seemingly had no weapons, until Saito showed them otherwise.

"Magistaff: Sword Mode!" He said on pure instinct, summoning the staff and placing it in sword mode to strike at the oncoming monsters.

As Saito swung some monsters went past them to the other Rangers as Guiche picked up a stray branch. "Well then let's see how these evil being like a taste of this!" he yelled before throwing the branch at the monsters and then he sent magic from his magic staff turning the branch longer and multiplying it before it wrapped around three groups of monsters restraining there movements in a tight hold. "Now then let's see what else this can do," Guiche said before he shifted his Magistaff into a more axe like mode. "Magistaff: Axe mode," he invoked before magic when through it making the Axe part more blade like and larger.

Guiche then slammed the Axe onto the ground causing an earth quake of sorts that sent rocks at the monster defeating them as Guiche swung his weapon around a bit as he was admiring his handy work. "My I must say I'm pretty strong with this," Guiche said as he admired his handy work.

With Louise she had punched a monster then got too close to her and was surprised when she knocked it back. "I was never this strong before," Louise said never realizing her physical strength. "It must be the Mystic Force power it's boosting all parts of my both magic and physical strength," Louise deduced as she then took out her Magistaff. "Ok let's see how you like a taste of THIS!" she called before summoning bolts of lightning from the sky as they hit the monsters around her. She then brought the arms of her Magistaff to the tip and when she did Lightning magic went through it and turned it into a mystic Crossbow. "Magistaff: Crossbow mode!" the Yellow mystic Ranger invoked before she began firing at the monsters around her with Lightning magic powered lasers. "I'm loving this," she said enjoying this power.

With Montmorency she was near a fountain as she was using her Magistaff to send magic staff at the monsters. Montmorency then jumped into the town's fountain as she was literally standing on top of water. "Hello gentleman thirsty?" she asked as she held her magistaff causing the mystic stone that was the same shape as her visor to glow before the water reacted. The monsters who were around the water were soon hit with powerful torrents of water as they were soon sent flying to Tabitha. As they flew Montmorency smirked behind her mask. "I can see your fate and its defeat," Montmorency said as she looked to Tabitha.

Tabitha then began fighting the monsters before she took out her Magistaff and summoned a powerful gust of pink winds sending the monsters flying. "Finish this," she said as she then sent a spell to her Magistaff. "Hurricane!" she invoked before the Monsters were soon slammed into each to each other and sent to the ground hard.

Back with Saito the monsters had regrouped as Saito took out his sword as he was ready. "Time to soar," he said before jumping up into the air and like magic his body began to get covered by fire but it didn't harm him in face the fire began to take the form of a phoenix as he soon soared and the flames did damage to the monsters around him and destroyed them.

"Checkmate," Saito said snapping his fingers before the monsters exploded in magic.

The others regrouped as they were amazed at how they won. "That was amazing all that power it's like it purposely showed us the difference between Brimir magic and Mystic Force Magic was huge," Louise said as Montmorency was smiling.

"Yes I never thought different things outside what we were taught would help us in the long run," Montmorency said before there Mystic phones started ringing. Saito took his out and answered it as he was met with Aura's voice.

"All of you be on your guard a powerful opponent is coming," Aura called as soon a purple mystic circle appeared as it rose up to reveal a certain man in purple wolf like armor with a shield in his left hand that had a sword in it as it the Shield acted as both sheath and a shield.

"So it's you who decides to stand in our way," he said as he glared at the Mystic Force.

"Who are you?" Louise demanded as the man had a dark aura around him.

"I am Koragg a dark Wizard and you are mere pests," he said before pointing his shield at his foes. "Wolf Attack," he said before a section of the Shield opened to reveal a red eye which went and attacked the Mystic Force knocking them down but Saito reacted and dodged with his Sword drawn.

"I won't let you win," he called as he charged at Koragg with sword drawn. Koragg drew his own sword and parried Saito's attack as Koragg chuckled.

"You fight like a warrior let's see if you can truly battle like one," he said before they began to fight.

The two then rushed and started to trade blows with their swords, but while Saito seemed to have trouble, Koragg seemed much more experience.

As they traded strikes it seemed that Saito was on the ropes as though he might have the Mystic power at his side Koragg had both skill and experience at his side. Saito tried to go for a stab but Koragg blocked with his shield as said shield section reopened as Saito knew what that meant. "Wolf attack!" Koragg invoked as Saito was hit at point blank range as he was sent flying. But the Red Mystic Ranger wouldn't give up as he got up and charged again but Koragg parried Saito's attacks.

They continued to fight as Saito tried to keep going as long as it lasted before Saito's sword was knocked out of his hand and send a bit away from him before Koragg kicked him to the ground as he glared at Saito. "You fight well but you have now lost your weapon," Koragg said as he pointed his sword at Saito's neck. "Now," he began before pointing his sword to where Saito's weapon had fallen. "Pick up your sword," he said as Saito was confused.

"What?" he asked as he was now confused.

"Though I use dark magic it is dishonorable to slay an unarmed opponent," Koragg said as Saito was skeptical he got up and went over to his sword making sure to keep his guard up for any signs of foul play. When Saito picked up his sword he instantly turned around ready for an attack and too his surprised Koragg had waited till Saito had his weapon before charging in.

That was when Ice formed between the two and to Saito's surprise Aura was standing there with her wand at the ready. "I don't know who you are Wolf Wizard but I cannot allow you to do any more harm," Aura said as Koragg chuckled.

"Very well White mystic let us see your power," Koragg said as Aura pointed her wand skyward.

"Magic Source Mystic Force!" she invoked before a White Mystic Circle appeared and went downward before she was transformed into a Mystic Ranger with her Magistaff more of a staff then anything. "As White as Snow White Mystic Ranger," she said with a passion as Koragg knew the source of her power is her staff.

"You are strong, but can you handle this: I summon thee Catastros!" Koragg said, and if Aura's face could be seen, then her eyes would have been wide for the fact that Koragg had tamed the untamable Catastros.

From out of a large dark portal a giant mechanical horse ran out of a portal as no doubt it was Catastros enhance with Koraggs mystic power as well as its own. The Horse ran through the forest at the outskirts of town no doubt awaiting its master.

"Now," Koragg said as he put his sword back in his shield before jumping into the air summoning his mystic circle. "Unite Catastros Centaures rider," he invoked as he went through the portal and came out large. Catastros began to convert as its head detached revealing a hole where Koragg easily slipped in and merged with the horse becoming a Centaur as Catastros head had converted into a large blade for Koragg to use.

(Meanwhile on the ground)

"Very well Koragg I shall meet you on even terms," Aura said as she summoned a mystic circle above her and as her body went through it she became as large as Koragg as the Rangers were amazed.

"That's incredible," Saito said as his Magistaff was at the holster on his waist.

"Can we hopefully do that?" Louise asked as Guiche wondered how strong these two were to be able to do that.

"Unsure," Tabitha said as they watched the two mystics battle each other.

(Battlefield)

Aura held her staff at the ready as she was throwing her Ice spells while also conserving her own magic. Koragg might had lacked power in his Centaur Rider form but he made up for it with speed. As they fought Aura was knocked back as Koragg stared at the white Mystic. The two battled each other as it was a battle between two masters of magic. As they fought Aura seemed to be getting exhausted while Koragg looked like he can still keep fighting.

"Your magic is no match for my own," Koragg said as Aura glared at her opponent.

"We shall see," she countered before charging straight in with a battle cry. But before she could lay a blow Koragg also charged and did a slash to her midsection causing her to drop her staff which stabbed into the earth nearby.

"Pathetic," Koragg said before Aura shrunk down and returned to her normal form as her staff also shrunk down to human size.

"It can't be," Aura said as she was struggling to get up.

Koragg disembarked from Catastros returning his loyal steed to the dimension its able to run free before landing on the ground as he walked over to Aura's staff. "I stand victorious so I shall take your staff as my trophy," Koragg said taking Aura's Magistaff which was the source of her Ranger form.

"Koragg!" Saito's voice called as the Rangers came running in as they had the shock when Aura had lost.

"I have already gauged your power new Mystic Force if you ever hope to defeat the Underworld forces and me then you must get stronger so until that day comes goodbye," Koragg said before his purple mystic seal appeared above him and transported him away most likely back to the Underworld.

The group just stared at what happened, Aura was defeated and the group wasn't strong enough to beat Koragg. Saito clenched his fist when Koragg disappeared, silently vowing to be stronger.

(Scene break Root Core)

After Aura and the Rangers had their injuries tended to by Tiffinia luckily they all got off with just a couple of scratches while Aura had to rest to let her injuries heal. Though that doesn't change the fact Aura lost a majority of her magic with her Staff taken.

"He was so strong how can we defeat the underworld Forces?" Louise asked as Guiche was also fearful of fighting monsters that would not hesitate to kill them.

"We need to get stronger," Saito said as he got off the chair he was sitting on. "Like Aura said if we combine our magic we can beat the Underworld," Saito said as Montmorency was still unnerved.

"But how they have an army and our Brimir magic doesn't affect them," Montmorency said as Aura butted in.

"Mystic Force your Brimir magic might not affect them but your Mystic Magic has the power to fight them," Aura said as Tabitha had a counter.

"Not strong enough," Tabitha said as just then another voice broke through.

"Oh stop your complaining you're the new Mystic Force if you do heroic deeds and grow in both body and character you can access new spells," a voice said as Aura sighed.

"It seems we woke up Derflinger," Aura said as she turned to the Katana like sword hanging on the wall. "Hello Derf did you sleep well?" she asked as Derf moved in his spot.

"Yeah I was before these kids woke me up," Derf said as Saito was surprised.

"Wow a talking sword," Saito said as he walked over and picked up Derf.

"Yes Derf belonged to my late husband when he was in the Mystic Force," Aura said as Derf scoffed.

"Hey we were partners and the guy may not have been Gandalfr but he was always honorable and stubborn two qualities I liked," Derf said as Aura smiled.

"Yes well Saito if you ever need Derf in combat you can call him and he'll come to you," Aura said as Derf was glad.

"Hopefully he can fight with a sword," Derf said as Guiche spoke up.

"So what do we do about our education," Guiche asked thinking he could use his position in Mystic Force to impress woman.

"Its quiet simple you will go to school as normal but after your lessons are done with you will come to root core to train as Mystic Force," Aura said as the Tristian Academy group nodded.

"Saito sense Louise summoned you you'll have to stay by her sense I have a hunch that I can't reveal yet," Aura said as Saito nodded.

"Wait one problem how do we get back?" Louise asked as Aura smiled.

"Let the tree's guide you," Aura said as that was confusing.

(Later at Tristain Academy)

The group came out of the tree as it was midafternoon as many of them were shocked that the trees had magic going through them to allow transport from such long distances. They were soon met with Colbert as he was recognized the symbols on their modified uniforms as he knew the headmaster would want to hear about this.

"So it's true you five are the new Mystic Force," Colbert said as Louise was shocked.

"You knew?" she asked as Colbert sighed.

"Only from text and mythology but I never thought they were real till the summoning ceremony," Colbert said as Louise nodded. "Anyhow we must speak with the headmaster no doubt there will be things to do to help bring this new type of magic into the fold," Colbert said as everyone nodded.

"So I guess this is a new chapter in Helkagnia's history the revival of the Mystic Force," Montmorency said as everyone smiled at this.

"Wonder if this will begin a second age," Guiche said as Louise scoffed.

"We shall see," Tabitha said as Saito had to agree.

"One this for sure a Magical source has been discovered that will rock this world," Saito said as Louise chuckled at that comment.

(End of Chapter 1)

ESKK: Like I said leave a review favorite and follow this fic if you like it.


End file.
